Dear Diary, The story of a love triangle?
by The Fresh Princess
Summary: When Zoey relizes her true feelings for Chase will Chase have already moved on? And how far would she go to get her man? Read and Review please!


_Dear Diary,_

_As usual it has been an exciting week at PCA. As I sit here in my room on my bed I apologize for only being able to write one a week. But oh boy, do I have a lot to write about this week._

_I finally have found out how Chase feels about me. Chase is cute and all, but I really had my eye on Logan, as big of a jerk he can be. I told Chase that I only like him as just as friend, and Chase understood, but he was clearly heartbroken by the whole situation. But to make matters worse, Nicole likes Chase. I know that this shouldn't upset me, Nicole liking Chase and all but I can't help hate the idea. Just the thought of that makes me so mad, then I feel like some kind of snob or something. _

_The sad part of this story is that it gets even worse. Lets go back to Wednesday._

_I had just finished my first period English class and being bored to death I headed to the Caf. to get a cup of coffee. I had just finished adding my half 'n' half when I had my first run in of the day with Chase. Of course I didn't expect him to proclaim love to me at the time, and at first we had our usual conversation. Then he started acting weird._

_"So Zoey, are you busy right now?" He asked._

_"No, why?" I asked, although my next class was to start in fifteen minuets._

_"Can I tell you something?" He asked me and of course I said go ahead, but when he told me that he really liked me I didn't know how to respond. How would any one respond to that? I told him that we would be better as friends and I headed for the door, fast. Aware that I had time to kill, I went back to my room where I found Nicole writing something in a notebook. I couldn't help but ask what she was writing about. I also figured that she wasn't going to open up with her feelings either._

_"I think I found a boy here that I really like, I mean he's cute and he doesn't act all macho around a girl. And he's super cute, I think he's number one on my kiss chart," is what she told me why she let out a girlish sigh. _

_And of course I was hooked now, so I asked her, "Well who's the guy."_

_Then it was like she got this dreamy look on her face before she replied, "Chase."_

_Okay, so at the time I only liked him as a friend, but I guess the thought of him with another girl really didn't appeal to me. This time I didn't say anything, and that was how I should have left it. But later that day when classes ended, I decided that I needed to confront Nicole about Chase. I started to like Chase, that or I just really didn't want Nicole to like him. I found her sitting next to Chase by the fountain and I didn't expect what would happen. I started to talk but she beat me to it, "Zoey did you hear? Chase and I are going out now, isn't that wonderful?"_

_I had been in awe of what I had heard. Just this morning Chase had been gushing about how much he liked me! I was really angry, angry at Chase for leading me on, angry at Nicole for becoming his girlfriend, and mad at myself for not realizing my true feelings for Chase earlier. I had felt tears in my eyes as I ran away from the new couple and back to the student lounge where I collided with Quinn. Quinn had noticed right away that something was wrong and offered one of her weird Quinn-ventions to help me, but I refused. I needed to confront Nicole about this, no matter how much it hurt. I know that right now I sound relentless, but the truth is I was._

_Anyway I ran back to my room where I saw Dana reading a magazine. Like Quinn, she noticed that I was upset and asked what was wrong. I told her that it was nothing and that I just needed to talk to Nicole. For once Dana understood and headed down to the student lounge for some sushi. While she left I waited. I sat on my bed just waiting for Nicole to come back, but unfortunately waiting was all that happened that night because I fell asleep waiting for her._

_So I woke up the next morning, still in the clothes that I was wearing before. My hair was a mess and my make-up smudged. Dana had left for her classes already so it was just me and Nicole. Packing up her bag getting ready to go to class when she turned to me and realized I was awake, "Looks like you slept in a closet." _

_I groaned, still tired. but then I finally started talking. I remember it clearly._

_"So you're going out with Chase?" I asked, trying to be subtle._

_"Yeah, he's just so great!" Nicole said for once not giving an attitude._

_That's when I was tired of hearing about it, "You know the same day you guys started going out, Chase told me that he liked me! And I told him that we would be better off as friends, but I was wrong! I like Chase back!"_

_"If you could change your mind about him so fast, so could he!" _

_Diary, that is when I just had it with her, "Yeah, well I'll just go tell Chase how I feel!" Then I left her, books in hand, I knew that I hit a nerve, I just hope that Chase still wanted me._

_I ran to the boys' dorm as quick as I could, I didn't want to take my chances that Nicole would come running after me._

_When I got to his room I pounded hard on the door until Chase answered, his other roommates were in the lounge eating, while Chase still hadn't changed yet._

_"Chase you can't go out with Nicole," I pleaded, I would have said anything to brake them up at the time._

_"Why not? And why do you care you only like me as a friend." I looked at Chase's face as he said that, he still liked me he had to. The look in his eye was the same when I told him I didn't like him like that._

_"No Chase! I like you, I really do!" I told him and hugged him. I kissed him on the cheek and I was so happy to be in his arms._

_"I love you Zoey," Chase said quietly and he held me close. I still remeber the warm feeling that went up my spine. But I also remember the look from Nicole as she stood at the open door to Chase's room._

_I remember Chase shaking his head at her, "I'm sorry Nicole. I shouldn't have said yes when you asked me out, I liked Zoey the whole time and, well, I shouldn't have led you on like that."_

_For that one second I thought that Nicole was going to kick our butts down to Texas, not that she was capable of doing that (she wouldn't want to brake a nail), but she just let out a sigh and smiled, "Thank you!"_

_Chase and I had the same reaction, "WHAT?" We had expected anger, not relief._

_Then Nicole explained it to us, "I just went out with Chase to get Logan's attention. I only told Zoey that I liked Chase because I didn't want you on my case when I said Logan. By the way do you know where he is?" _

_Chase let out a chuckle, "Lounge." And with that Nicole hurried off to find her beau. _

_So really, Diary, this is where the story ends. A happy ending for both Nicole and I. I don't know if she's with Logan, but I know I'm with Chase...and I love it._


End file.
